


Aprile

by Glidia



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glidia/pseuds/Glidia
Summary: Un giorno d’aprile
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Aprile

Un giorno d’aprile.  
La temperatura stava aumentando gradualmente, i cappotti, gli stivali, i maglioni pesanti erano stati ricacciati dentro vecchi armadi di mogano, dimenticati fino al prossimo inverno. Un leggera brezza si alzava, muovendo le pieghe dei vestiti, la sabbia si piegava sotto i loro piedi, lasciando le loro impronte indietro, un’occasionale onda le cancellava facendo sì che del loro cammino non rimanesse altro che un frivolo ricordo. 

Caterina era davanti a lei, si muoveva lentamente, un passo dopo l’altro, incrociando le mani dietro il busto mentre teneva in mano i tacchi neri che soleva indossare, lunghi capelli ricci e castani ricadevano sull’esile corpo. Un leggero abito di lino copriva la sua figura, non era né troppo lungo né esageratamente corto, evidenziava la bella vita, un grande scollo rivelava la schiena. Si girò verso di lei, un grande sorriso piegava le sue labbra, le disse qualcosa che non riuscì a decifrare, il vento copriva la sua soave voce, si avvicinò afferrandole la mano. Le sue unghie erano perfette, decorate con smalto dalle più svariate tonalità, non un solo callo rovinava la morbida pelle. 

Il suo corpo venne spinto in avanti, non aveva idea di cosa volesse combinare Caterina, aveva aumento la sua velocità, andava veloce alzando la sabbia sotto i suoi passi. Corsero per alcuni minuti, in silenzio, senza dirsi una parola. Carmen si portò una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, era ipnotizzata dalla elegante figura della ragazza. Si erano conosciute solo poche settimane prima, ma già le aveva rubato il cuore, nessuno mai l’aveva fatta sentire così, era amore a prima vista, uno per di quello per cui abbandoneresti tutto, anche te stesso pur di poter avere di più. 

In lontananza comparve una vecchia struttura, pareva un molo dove di solito si potevano incontrare pescatori solitari, le alghe coprivano gran parte di quella superficie, dava l’impressione di essere quasi abbandonata. Ciò, però, non sembrò preoccupare Caterina che continuò a camminare in avanti, a testa alta come faceva sempre, da donna orgogliosa che era. Era questo che amava di lei, quella determinazione e forza morale così rara nelle persone, i valori per cui viveva e combatteva, la sua testardaggine...

-“Carmen, hai mai fatto il bagno ad Aprile?”- gridò.  
Erano finalmente giunte alla costruzione, le mattonelle ormai quasi scollate si mossero sotto i loro piedi, arrugginite sbarre di ferro conducevano fino all’estremità del pontile, da dove si poteva ammirare il mare in tutta la sua gloria.  
-“Una volta sola, quando era molto piccola.”-  
La ragazza si trovava davanti a lei, gli occhi puntati sulla spagnola, un grande sorriso sul volto, alcuni ricci ricadevano sul pallido viso, una delle spalline del vestito pendeva sul braccio. In questo consisteva la sua bellezza: il disordine, era in quei momenti in cui splendeva davvero. 

Fece un passo nella sua direzione, chiuse gli occhi, la prese per mano e unì le loro labbra in una candido bacio, posò le dita sulla sua guancia. Delle braccia cinsero la sua vita stringendola forte, sentì il rumore dei tacchi cadere per terra. Indietreggiarono fino a sbattere contro le sbarre di ferro, il suo cuore batteva più forte che mai, strinse forte la sua mano.  
-“Allora la prossima volta lo faremo insieme...”- sussurrò le ragazza contro le sue labbra, stringendola ancora di più a sé.


End file.
